


Dishonesty in the funhouse

by CelestaDawn



Series: Be Whoever We Are [1]
Category: Dangan, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: Everyone was affected by the new motive in the Funhouse. No food for days can do a lot to your body and mind. By day four Kazuichi is definitely feeling the affects.
Series: Be Whoever We Are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179422
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings ⚠️:  
> There’s a lot of anxiety/panic attack/almost suicidal type stuff below, paired with a scene where there’s blood everywhere. No death just Injury. Lots of angst but gets lighter   
> Also just because it is a little relevant, I always imagine Kazuichi’s hair to be closer to chest length as opposed to the shoulder length it normally sits.

It’s the third night in this funhouse and nobody is to keen on heading to bed. This feels like a waiting game, nobody is feeling well at all, I think Fuyuhiko even almost passed out earlier. We’re all gonna die here. I can almost hear my fathers voice small in the back of my head telling me to quit being a pussy. I breathe and try to focus, just hang out with the guys.  
We’re settled on the couches in the lounge space of the strawberry house. Hajime and I are on one couch while Fuyuhiko and Gundham sit on the one across from us. Nekomaru sits in the armchair to the left of us all. He’s telling a story about one of his previous athletes. It’s funny but I can’t focus. We’re all gonna die here. One way or the other, fuck. The anxiety pools in my stomach. Man, I gotta quit being such a pussy. I’m so fucking scared though. And what’s with all this fruit shit? I mean who decorated this place? Monokuma, just what was he thinking?  
“Man I dunno Komaeda is just fucked up. Weird bastard! You can’t trust him. He hasn’t tried anything yet but that doesn’t mean he won’t.” Fuyuhiko’s voice makes me jump a bit, I hadn’t realized I zoned out. I glance to make sure nobody saw me and make eye contact with Gundham. He’s looking at me oddly, What does he want?  
“I too am having thoughts of him staying in Grape house. He has proven previously untrustworthy.” Gundham looks over to Hajime and I take a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. That guys is a little intense, I know he doesn’t like me. None of them like you.   
“I don’t know. I feel like there’s more to him, I think Komaeda just has a hard time communicating how he really feels.” Typical Hajime, always giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. It works in your favor does it not? They don’t know how much of a worthless little freak you used to be.   
“How he feels? Maybe if he’d lay off of the creepy hope shit it’d be easier” Fuyuhiko shoots back.   
“I just meant that maybe that’s just how he copes with all of this. We all do it differently. Nagito just doesn’t has a hard time showing himself past that.”  
“So the fiend uses his nonsensical ramblings of Hope to disguise his true self. A talented illusionist, indeed. However, that peasant is unforgivable.”  
“Regardless, I’m glad the rest of us can all honestly be ourselves with each other!” Nekomaru’s booming voice freezes me.   
I haven’t been being myself have I? I wasn’t always this way. This is who I am now. I’m not the same kid I was in middle school. I’ve fixed it. I changed everything and now it’s all better. They like me now. I’m not the weirdo anymore, I’m someone better. I’m who I should be, who I’m expected to be. This isn’t me. Everything feels wrong for some reason. My stomach tightens, It feels wrong because it is. No you’re the one who’s wrong. You’re an imposter. This is suffocating what’s happening. You’ve been lying to them. Everything I’d rather say instead will make them hate me. Hey you doing alright or what? You’ll never be good enough if you keep acting like a pussy, man up! Be a Soda! Soda! “Kazuichi!” I look away from the weird couch upholstery I hadn’t realized I was staring at to see their eyes on me.  
“You feeling alright soul friend?” Hajime asks me, he’s nudged his leg into mine. He’s smiling a little bit but it’s falling, did I say something wrong? No he’s just concerned, you’re zoning out like a freak.  
“Oh, sorry hah just a little lightheaded yanno” I laugh a little, They look at me for a second but seemingly believe me.  
“ Alright, well don’t go passing out on us” Fuyuhiko says.   
“Says the guy who walked into a wall earlier” I shoot back, adjusting my spot on the couch to sit cross legged, back more in the corner. Once I sit I pull my beanie off my head to fix it.  
Hajime begins a story as I start combing my fingers through my hair. My hair. A pink wall sit at the edges of my vision, and it feels wrong. Why am I feeling like this? This isn’t me. I feel lightheaded, detached almost, weird. I’m glad the rest of us can all honestly be ourselves. For some reason that sentence hurts. This pressure is so much, trying to dance in conversations to omit the worst bits of myself so they don’t hate me. They can’t know.. Quit being such a whiny good for nothing. Nothing nothing nothing freak nothing nothing. Not anymore. I fixed it. I changed. I dyed my hair and filed my teeth, I fixed it. I look cooler now, which is a huge improvement from before. Nothing nothing nothing. No I fixed it   
I’m glad the rest of us can honestly be ourselves.  
Honestly honestly honestly. Honestly? I hate this. I hate you. I hate myself. You’re pathetic. Nothing. Nothing nothing nothing. Nothings changed. It has I fixed it. Fix it fix it fix it. Souda fix it I fixed it everything’s alright   
“Hey are you really okay?” Hajime’s hand touches mine and I jerk up to look at him. My hands are in my hair, painfully gripping the strands. My knees are pulled up to my check and are wet. When did that happen? Fuck  
“Yeah I’m good just these, um, these hunger cramps ya know. I think I’m gonna crash early.” I get up and head over to my room without making eye contact. I need to get out of here for a second


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back, I’m adding in the next part. Please keep in mind there’s like blood and dark thoughts in this fic.

I shut and lock the door behind me. I can hear muffled tones but I can’t hear their words, I can probably still sleep. I go to the shabby sink and splash some water on my face. What the fuck was that out there. I look at myself in the mirror. You’re going crazy. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I tighten my hands in the ends that sit at my neck as my vision blurs from my tears. Crybaby. Why does it feel so wrong?   
If I don’t like it can I even change it again? Is this who I have to really be?   
Maybe it wouldn’t matter if they hated me. I mean, Gundham walks around with rodents in his scarf and Nekomaru is a literal robot. They already hate you. You deserve it. You’re lying to them. I’m not lying. You are, quit being such a fucking loser. Freak! Stop. You wouldn’t deserve friends even if you could get them. Stop it! You’re nothing, Pathetic, nothing, I’m nothing, liar, worthless. Nothing, liar, you deserve this, stop stop, Pathetic, stop make it stop. stop!   
Through my tears I see a face behind me in the mirror, my own Father’s features twisted in disgust. You don’t deserve for it to stop. You deserve to die. I don’t. You do. You’ll never be anything worth shit. That’s wrong. You’re wrong. Worthless whiny good for nothing freak stop. You can go to a fancy school. Please Stop it. And play with your fancy tools. I’m nothing I’m nothing dad please please stop. But you’ll always be Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Freak, freak, loser! Stop! Pathetic, nothing, nothing, nothing, stop it! nothing, liar, nothing.   
“Fucking Stop it!” There’s a crash as my fist meets the mirror in front of me. I hit it again and again and again. I hit it until he’s gone. Red splatters and this should probably hurt but I don’t even feel it. Stop stop, stop, stop. Honestly. Honestly honestly liar liar liar. I look at the shards in the sink and grab the longest one, bringing it behind my head. My other hand grabs my hair at the back of my neck and I’m only vaguely aware of the wetness at my neck and I start cutting my hair with the glass. I feel the release of my hair letting loose and pull my hand in front to see it. There it is. I laugh at it. One hand full of my hair and the other holding a shard of glass half imbedded in my hand. That looks like it should hurt. It doesn’t.   
I drop the hair and glasses reach for my contacts just before hands come into my vision. It’s him. It’s Him it’s Him you made a mess and now you’ve done it. I jerk back away further into the room, almost tripping over myself.   
“What the fuck are you doing?!” His voice is loud and I drop to the floor, using my arms to cover my face. You’re pathetic look at the mess you made  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it I’ll clean it up” Strong hands grab my forearms and I pull back. Don’t fight me you worthless little shit  
“I’m not worried about the glass goddamnit what the fuck did you do to your hand you bastard”  
“I’m sorry I’ll fix it please-“ stop stop stop  
“Ssshhhhh” a different voice is closer, I flinch. “Souda it is us, breathe, do you know where you are?” The hands on my arms aren’t pulling anymore but they won’t let go. Keep your head down. What does he mean Where I am? I’m in the room. I’m in the room and I punched the mirror. I made a mess. My breaths come quick as I try to find out how to calm him down.   
“What the fuck were you thinking kaz-“  
“Cease your pointless yelling.”  
“He was about to claw his own eyes out and you want me to stop yelling?”  
“Yes he’s panicking, to calm another you must be calm yourself. What’s done here is now done. Do you recall the location of a first aid kit? Some of these cuts are bad.”  
“I’ll see what I can find.”  
“Sshhh Kazuichi, look at me.” The closer voice says softer. The hands go gentler and move to run my upper arms instead. “Breathe in and out you can do it.” I look up and the eyes I meet are not the ones I expect. They aren’t the deep brown filled with drunken anger. Silver and amber meet mine. I breathe in quickly, I can’t focus, I’m sorry.   
“I know breathe just keep looking at me. I need to see your hand. May I have your arm, Kazuichi?” The hands move to wrap around me and squeeze. My face is pressed into his shoulder with his head next to mine. What? This is Gundham. Why is he here? This is my room. I let my eyes wander my surroundings as I breathe. I can hear my heartbeat, it’s so loud. I see the mirror and the hair all over the floor. Pink hair. Your pink hair. Not mine not me. I see the ends at my chin.  
“I didn’t find a kit but I grabbed a towel and come shit to clean this up.” I look up and see Fuyuhiko enter the room. His eyes are wide taking in the scene. “He’s pale as fuck, we should wrap that.”  
“Soda please let me tend to your arm, I fear for your well being in this moment.” My arm? I let him pull my arm down and see my hand. Fucking shit. There’s cuts across my knuckles and the back of my hand, but it’s when Gundham flips it over I feel everything. There’s a gash across my palm and my fingers are bleeding. Feels like my hand is on fire. I let Gundham press the towel to my hand, why is he doing this? I made this mess I deserve this.  
Blood is dripping all over my arm, down onto my jumpsuit. It’s covering Gundham’s hand and the floor and-it looks like a Fucking crime scene.   
Like when mahiru... bile rises in my throat and suddenly I’m being leaned into a trash can. Gundham is wrapping my hand and applying pressure to my palm that only makes it hurt more.   
The glass is dumped in the trash and I look up to see Fuyuhiko grimace.  
“I’m sorry” tears full my eyes and my free hand comes up to stop them.   
Fuyuhiko grabs it before I can and hands me a water. “Stop apologizing, can you just tell up what the fuck happened? Were you trying to kill yourself?”   
“No! I-ah well, it was an accident really, I wasn’t trying to kill my self I swear! I just-” the words stop in my throat. What were you doing? Trying to stop it. Pathetic. Even if you were trying to kill yourself you couldn’t even do that. I wasn’t- you fucking should have.   
“The place really looks like it man” I try to focus on rinsing out my mouth instead of answering him.   
Gundham pulls the wet towel up and checks my hand, “The bleeding has slowed, you do not have to share that which you do not desire but I too am curious as to what let to this fate. I noticed your odd behavior earlier but didn’t expect this of you.” His voice is softer than I usually hear with speak to me with. probably because he’s tired. He noticed your zoning spells. Of course, you were being a freak.They’re tired, you’re bothering them. Always bothering them. Such a fucking burden. Burden worthless burden burden. Stop  
“You guys really don’t have to worry about me, I can wrap this up in a jiffy.” I let kid a shaky laugh and try to grab the towel.  
“Bullshit.” Fuyuhiko doesn’t let my hand get that far and instead pushed the bottle back to my face. Gundham turns to look at him and I drink the rest of the bottle.   
“I have some spare bandages in my sleeping quarters, perhaps we may locate there to finish wrapping this up.” Gundham grips my upper arm and pulls me up with ease. As soon as my feet hit the floor they’re on either side of me helping my steady, standing seems harder than it used to be. His room? Why? No.  
“I mean it guys really I don’t really know what happened but it won’t again I swear. I didn’t mean to cut my hand really, just my hair it’s fine”  
“You broke the mirror and sliced yourself open to cut your hair??” Fuyuhiko’s voice raises again. “I mean, I was wondering what the fuck that was about but you didn’t think to use like a knife or some scissors or something?!” Gundham ties off the towel around my hand and that fucking hurts. I try to pull back and I’m hit with another wave of lightheaded ness. Black spots take over my vision and I can sort of hear Nekomaru. Nidai? When did he get here? There’s no more time to question as my vision fails me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo thank you for reading. I don’t know much about Kazuichi’s canon backstory so I filled in the gaps. I’m still having issues with the Italics and bold so apologies for any confusion the thought segments may have caused. I imagine the lengthwise of Soda’s hair to be similar to Sakura’s (before and after cut).  
> Take care and I’ll see you next chapter 🪴


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up blearily to the sound of banging on the door. I sit up just as I see Gundham’s open the door to a frantic Fuyuhiko. Wait why is Gundham in my room? The squeaking of the Devas alerts me to recognize that this isn’t my room. The bed is larger, I must be in one of the deluxe rooms. I look down at myself to see my right hand bandaged up and I’m in different clothes. I’m in Gundham’s bed in different clothes?! My head throbs but I move to get up, we have to do that stupid Monokuma tai-chi bullshit. I doubt he’d let me pass because of my hand.  
“Hinata’s been calling them all morning, we have no idea what’s going on!” Fuyuhiko’s voice is loud in the morning, damn. I stand and begin to make my way over.  
“So are we gonna talk about why I’m in different clothes?” I ask the both of them. They turn to face me and then look towards the ground.  
“Coach Nekomaru helped us get you out of the bloody suit after you passed out on us.”  
“Has anyone seen him this morning?” Hajime comes up behind Fuyuhiko.  
“No, I think he said he usually gets up at 5 though so maybe he went over before the elevator got stuck” Fuyuhiko responds. “And they’ve been in here so,” Hajime looks over at me in surprise. Me too Buddy.  
“The elevator is stuck?” I ask, “ damn wish I brought some tools with me I cou-“

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. After a n investigation the class trial will begin! Happy investigating.”

We all looked to each other, cold fear beginning to set in.  
“Where the fuck is Nekomaru?” Fuyuhiko pushed last Hajime and they head to the lounge.   
“Let’s try the phone again, Fuyuhiko try the elevator.” Hajime begins trying the phone again.   
Guess I should go get dressed. Gundham and I step back into our respective rooms but my door is still broken down with glass everywhere.   
“You can change in my room for some privacy if you’d like,” Hajime calls over to me. He doesn’t look at me though, just the ugly fruits designs as he tries the phone over and over.  
“Thanks.” I wonder if he knows what happened. Hard to miss half my hair gone I’m sure but... no time to linger on it.

— — time skip — —  
Took a while but Hajime was able to get a hold of Sonia on the phone. Nekomaru was found in the tower building with a hammer, his legs smashed, a bunch of his inner workings taken out and it looks like he jammed a screwdriver into his circuit boards.   
Nagito was able to fix the elevator easily, all Nidai did was cut a wire behind him.  
The class trial felt like it went on forever. We went through alibi by alibi but nothing added up. People suspected me since I wasn’t in my room and it looked like a mess but Fuyuhiko and Gundham attested to the fact I was passed out.   
The whole trial felt unreal, from facing that Nekomaru was killed, to the strange note Akane found. Nekomaru saw how I reacted with Gundham and Fuyuhiko and couldn’t bear to see us in pain. He knew with his charger missing he’s shut off but could be considered the winner by being turned back on. Nekomaru sacrificed himself for us, even tried leaving a note for Akane to explain. The slot machine chimes guilty on Nidai and I want to hurl

“At least you guys aren’t alone in your Despair!! How boring that none of you decided to do it for him, now I don’t get a punishment time!! Unless my darling little sister would like to volunteer?!” Monokuma mocks us from the podium. 

This is horrible. Nekomaru, who always pushed us to be better, who always had something positive to say. He died for Akane and then died for us all. He did everything for us. He was such a beacon of hope for us. He was an honest being through and through. He didn’t deserve this. This killling game, to be mocked. 

It should have been you.

We were released from the funhouse and all walked solemnly back to the cottages. Gundham and Fuyuhiko stayed by my side the whole way back. They walk me to my door, eyes in my the entire time, I stop and turn to them.  
“Look I know you guys are freaked out about what happened but can we please just wait until tomorrow to bring it up again? We’re all exhausted.” I sigh running my good hand over my face.  
“At least allow me to tend to your bandages for you before we rest.” Gundham offers.  
“There’s a First aid kit by the Cafe, I’ll go get it.” Fuyuhiko runs off before I can say anything.   
Hajime stops at the door to his cottage and looks over.  
“I don’t know what all happened Kaz, but for what it’s worth I’m glad each of us are here. I mean it. Thank you.” Hinata’s eyes are glossy as he enters his room. Wow, that wasn’t what I expected. He seemed like he genuinely meant it too.  
“Well I guess let’s make this quick.” I walk in leaving the door open behind me. There’s tools and papers everywhere, cans of soda and empty chip bags. Ew I gotta clean. “Sorry about the mess I haven’t felt like doing a lot lately.” I head straight to the bathroom and sit on the toilet. Gundham follows behind me cautiously and behind to u wrap the bandage when it sit. The cut is sore and the bandage is bloody. He throws it away just as Fuyuhiko comes back in and hands the kit to Gundham. He starts pulling out supplies and setting it on the counter.   
The sight of the rubbing alcohol makes me nervous, I already know that shits gonna burn. 0Gundham’s guides my hand over the sink and begins to disinfect the wound. It burns but I look over at Fuyuhiko so I don’t have to watch it.  
“So I’m gonna be honest, after what happened I don’t know if I wanna leave you alone tonight.” Fuyuhiko looks me in the eyes.   
“I’m not a child I don’t need a babysitter.”  
“I know that. But after last night and today do you really want to be alone right now?” I look at Fuyuhiko and instantly go to decline. But I really don’t. I’m scared, I’m tired, I don’t really want to be alone. “After Peko gave me a second chance, I don’t want to see anybody else throw their life away. Please Kazuichi, I don’t know what’s going on but don’t do this alone. I want to be here but only if you let me.”  
It would be so easy to push him away. So easy to brush all this off and go back to the way thing were. The way things were? When? When I was faking and pretending and trying to fit a role? When I was a 15 year old virgin with no friends? Why would they want to be here for me? They don’t know me. Tears prick my eyes as Gindham finished wrapping my hand.  
“And what if everything you thought you knew about me could be wrong? What if I’m just a huge fake.” My words waver. So what at this point? We’re all gonna die on this island it’s been made pretty clear.  
“Then we u cover the truth together Pink one. We stand United and keep moving forward. All we have is forward.” Gindham’s words calm me.  
“I mean TeruTeru was pretending to be from an entire different city but in the end we didn’t judge him for that. Just the killing part but my point is just fuckin be yourself alright. Let us get to know you before you just make your own assumptions you bastard.” Fuyuhiko nudges my shoulder and I look up at him. “Now let’s do something about this choppy hair job you did. What were you going for?”  
The rest of the evening goes quickly, and as soon as my head hits the pillow between Fuyuhiko and Gundham I know that at least in the hell I’m not alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading!! I’d love to hear anything you may want to see in the future as I’m thinking of maybe doing a small series with this. If you have any tips, or recommendations or just wanna talk comment below, and as always take care 🪴 Also my bold/italics didn’t translate when I copy/Pasted so if anyone know how to make it bold it italic please lmk thank u 💛🪴


End file.
